Summer Love
by Griffin of the Gates
Summary: One-Shot. There's someone else in White Collar divison having a night out with someone nice. And it isn't Peter or Neal.


**Author's Note: This is a little fanfic challenge that I accepted. Hope I did well! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own White Collar, obviously since I'm still here. **

**

* * *

**

**Summer Love**

She was beautiful. Not like the other women had came in contact with every day. Fickle women who wasted more time in the bathroom fixing their hair then they did just living life. No, she was truly beautiful. With her striking smile accentuating her pretty face, practically empty of all wrinkles. Dressed in an elegant teal dress, she made her way down the stairs. He knew there was no way to guess her age and he dared not ask her. It was improper to ask a lady how old she was. And this woman was definitely a lady. Just looking at her made his insides jelly, a feeling he had not had in awhile. He felt younger, as if all the worried in his life had disappeared. The woman stepped off the last stair, her escort holding his arm up for her to take. She smiled, accepting it graciously.

"You're so much more polite than Neal makes you out to be," she teased.

Reese Hughes smiled at June, chuckling at her joke. He knew that Caffrey hated him. At first, he had distrusted the kid, but now it seemed he had done his boss a favor. Not that they would ever be telling the ex-con artist that. Happiness was a rare emotion for Hughes and he cherished every second.

"Drinks?" the man asked his date, looking around at all the people.

He signaled his hand towards a table at the far end where a server was pouring champagne. The woman nodded, squeezing his hand sweetly before letting him go. Walking towards the table, Reese stopped to think about this relationship. He wondered if it would even work out. He had divorced his first and only wife eight years before. June's had passed away. He wasn't even sure love worked between people like them anymore. Especially not with women as remarkable as June.

He remembered it had all started with a phone call. Peter Burke was a good friend and a very capable agent. Nevertheless, Hughes had been worried that Peter would put too much trust is his knowledge of Caffrey. He had a suspicion that Neal would suddenly change his ways and turn on Peter. Thus, as the Special Agent in Charge he had called June, the woman who had offered Caffrey a place in her home.

Originally the call was supposed to consist of convincing her to keep an eye out. To tell him if Neal starting acting different. Instead, they spent more time talking about life itself and New York City than the reformed con man's activities. That one called became two and then six, multiplying as he continued to use Neal as an excuse to talk to June. One of the times that the consultant had gone missing, had given them a chance to meet. A scheduled outing for coffee was the result which turned into an entire afternoon together.

June had such an intelligent mind one that could keep him entertained for hours talking about anything. This party was their first public outing in weeks.

Hughes returned to June, handing her the drink. She accepted it, breaking off her conversation with two younger women. The agent felt awkward in the silence, the two friends his date had been talking to were staring at him. In his ears he could hear them whispering. Something about how old he was. He couldn't hear it all, but he heard enough.

Seeing the look on his face, June grinned, leaning closer to him.

"You're the finest-looking thing here, if I may say so myself," she whispered into his ear.

Hughes gaped at her, trying to find something to say. Red patches started appearing on his cheeks. While he was trying to gather himself, _Keep on Lovin You_ by REO Speedwagon started playing. June laid her drink down, gently taking his from his hand.

"May I have this dance?" she asked.

Before Reese was able to answer, the woman grabbed his hand and led him onto the floor. He stood there awkwardly, his arms down at his sides. Dancing partners swirled around them, string out of the corner of their eyes.

"I-I'm a little rusty," he told her when she looked at him in confusion.

June only smiled in reply, taking his hands in hers to place them where they were supposed to be. She then placed her own around his neck.

"Then let's start your reeducation," she proposed.

The man moved his feet, following hers. He stumbled a few times, grimacing every time he stepped on the woman's toes. Finally, however he caught on to what he was doing. He remembered everything he had learned, taking the lead from June with her blessing. The song continued, Hughes taking a moment to spin his partner around. When she pulled back into his arms, she was smiling, her eyes twinkling.

"You're a quick learner," she said.

He smiled back, this time it actually felt real.

"Just like riding a bike,"

The song ended and the coupled were force to end their dance. They returned to their drinks, Hughes feeling lighter than he had in years. As the night came to a close, Reese lifted his glad.

"To us, may we always remain close friends, no matter where life takes us,"

June smiled, raising her own, nearly empty glass, "May we always remember the good and never the bad,"

Smiling at each other, their eyes dancing with joy, they clinked their glasses together. The sound of their laughter the background music to their love.


End file.
